Talking about Loss
by attlantica
Summary: Everyone has lost something. The thing is that George doesn't remember what he has lost.


**_Disclaimer:_** _nothing you recognize is mine. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publisher of Harry Potter. I am merely playing with the characters._

 ** _Word Count:_** _605_

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:_** _Chamrs – Obliviate: Write about an AU (alternate universe) where a character wakes up with memory loss. Extra Prompts: wrong, black._

 _ **Drabbe Club:** stares_

 ** _Quidditch Pitch:_** _consumed_

 ** _2015 Millionaire New Years Goal (or something)_** _Major Character Death – $100,00_

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge_** _Demeter – write about loss_

* * *

 _Before,_

The wall crumbled down, taking the ginger twin with him. Time stopped, and George could see his twin going down, the rocks and bricks hiding him from his eyes.

George ran towards the rubble, the shock evident in his eyes, but before he could do anything, he too fell to the floor. He could hear distant screams as the darkness consumed him, everything around him going black.

 _After,_

George woke up in a very comfortable bed. He breathed in and out, noticing the smell of flowers and cookies. What had happened?

He opened his eyes and all he could see was white. It was obvious where he was. A hospital.

Trying to sit up, he also noticed that (1) it hurt like hell to move and (2) there where lots of people in the room, all looking at him in shock.

"What?" he asked in a confused tone, "Why are you here?"

A plump ginger lady stood up, tears streaming down her brown eyes and a gasp escaping her lips. Clearly, George had said the wrong thing.

"My poor baby!" the lady yelled making George flinch, "He doesn't remember anything!"

"Mum, you're overreacting," another ginger kid tried to calm the lady down. The kid looked almost like George imagined he looked like. Tall, ginger hair, a British accent.

But still, George pondered what had really happened?

"Um, what happened?" he asked. George wanted answers – he _needed_ answers.

Another ginger kid stood up. How many gingers were there? They just kept popping out of nowhere.

"You don't actually remember anything?" the girl said, her eyes narrowing.

George didn't really know what to answer, so he went with the only obvious thing he could say. "Remember what?"

A strangled sob came of the mum and the rest of the kids flinched.

"You don't remember Fred? The accident? The battle? You're whole family?" the girl snapped, her tone threatening him with something George couldn't exactly understand at the moment. The stares of all of the ginger penetrated his brains, making George feel mind-raped.

"I don't really know what you are talking about, girl. The last things I remember was doing–" he said, whispering the last part. Everything was hazy, and he couldn't really remember what he was doing last.

"I've lost both of my babies!" the mum yelled, her heart pouring out in her voice. A tiny tear fell on George's cheek, but he didn't really know why.

The ginger man, whom George supposed was the dad, hugged the mum, whispering things into her ears and trying to calm her with no avail.

"I'm so sorry," George apologized, still not knowing what was happening, "but maybe I should go? Should you leave? What really happened?"

Another ginger kid stood up ( _seriously?)_ and walked up towards him. "Go to sleep, George. We will figure this all out for you and for us." he said, his voice breaking mid-sentence. "I'm sorry too," he added just before he muttered something, making George fall into a deep slumber.

When George woke up once again, he noticed that there was no one in the room; there was a bag, maybe a nurse's. Mentally shrugging, George tried to convince himself that maybe it was a hallucination. After all, he didn't exactly remember anything and maybe his brain was acting up. Still, there was a hole in his heart; something he knew couldn't be filled.

Had he lost someone? He couldn't really recall loosing someone, but George knew something happened.

And at that moment, one word passed through George's mind, something he would always remember hearing but had not noticed until then.

 _Fred_


End file.
